750
At nightfall, Magda performs a ceremony to complete the curse on Quentin, who starts to feel pain. Synopsis : Collinwood in 1897, a time of terrifying events that would affect the Collins family for generations to come. On this day, as the sun slowly moves toward the horizon, one man lives in mortal fear. Quentin Collins would trade his soul to hold back the night. For he knows that with the coming of darkness a curse will be placed on him. But what it will be and how it will destroy him, he does not know. Magda is at Jenny's grave. Jenny was born in 1869. Sandor, "Our lives are in danger." Magda tells him they have protection but she will enjoy seeing the Collins family destroyed one by one. Judith cruelly fires Beth. Judith even tells her she was against giving her severance pay but Edward insisted. Beth asks about the children with Mrs. Filmore. Beth thinks Quentin should be told about the children: they are his and Jenny's. The servants have been whispering about Beth for over a month. Judith seems to be sewing. Judith versus a returning Quentin. Magda arrives and tells Judith she is not leaving. 5pm: Beth is packing. Quentin asks to go away with Beth. Quentin does not seem to think he killed Jenny deliberately and Beth is not sure she believes him. Beth is not sure about leaving with him. Sandor comes in and Quentin talks to him. Sandor now seems to know about the curse? When in the last episode, he was asking Magda about it. It hurts him to lose the money but it would hurt him more to lose Magda. Quentin will give him the money to find out about the curse. Sandor leaves. He goes to Magda and tells her, "You know I don’t like graveyards." 7pm. Beth has a hat on. Quentin comes to her. She is not sure he loves anyone. She believes he cannot be alone. Beth, "People don't mean anything to you, Quentin, you use them." They kiss. He will take her back to the carriage. I guess she's been packing back and forth to one? Beth has to go to Collinsport first. Magda does her ritual, asking for her voice to be carried by the wind and heard by the tribal chiefs, the master of chains, and guardian of the tweve days. She curses "Quentin Collins and all of his male kin of succeeding generations." Quentin is struck down in pain. A dog howls. Beth runs for help. Memorable quotes : Judith: Where are you going? : Quentin: Oh-ho, don't tell me you care. : Judith: Not at all. I simply want to know where to send your mail and refer any creditors you might have accumulated. ---- : Magda (to Judith): I have come to pick up my sister's possessions. Or have you also buried them? ---- : Sandor: How miserably you fail to understand us, Quentin! : Quentin: Now, you can stop preaching to me, if you don’t mind! You would cut your best friend’s throat for a tenth of what I’m offering you, and you know it! : Sandor: Of course, you are right! It hurts me to see ten thousand dollars slip through my fingers. But it would hurt me even more to lose Magda. That is why I can’t betray her. ---- : Judith: You are an unspeakable liar. : Quentin: I confess. You're absolutely right. ---- : Beth: People don't mean anything to you, Quentin. You use them. ---- : Quentin: You want the money, Judith? Sue me! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * Thayer David as Sandor * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Terry Crawford as Beth Background information and notes Production * First time an episode is narrated by Terry Crawford. Story * The gravestone for Jenny Collins reads: Born 1869, Died: 1897. * TIMELINE: The servants have been whispering about Quentin and Beth's relationship for over a month. Jenny's possessions will be ready for collection later this afternoon. 5pm: Quentin and Beth in the drawing room. 7pm: Quentin prepares to leave. Beth has had a great deal of time to think about her relationship with Quentin since "the other night". Bloopers and continuity errors * Jenny, despite having accidentally been killed only a day ago, already has a carved tombstone in place at her grave. * At Gordon Russell's credit there is a white line. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 750 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 750 - Gypsy AscendantCategory:Dark Shadows episodes